


You're Safe

by trinistrying



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinistrying/pseuds/trinistrying
Summary: Having your brother attempt to murder you has some everlasting scars. Good thing Zenyatta is here. Originally posted on fanfiction.net





	You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey guys! sorry if this isn't very good i wrote it really fast and i was really tired  
> hope you enjoy!

Genji woke up sobbing. His dream was quite unplesent, for it was a nightmare, a nightmare that made him relive the night his brother had attempted to kill him in cold blood. Sure, he had forgiven Hanzo, but that horrid night had left lasting scars on the cyborg, physically and mentally. He couldn't help but blame himself for the actions of his brother.

The cyborgs sobs had woken up Zenyatta, who was sleeping next to him.

"Is everything alright, Genji?" Zenyatta asked, knowing full well that everything was not alright. Genji didn't answer. He couldn't even hear Zenyatta over his panic attack. All he could hear was his thoughts yelling at him, telling him he did everything wrong, telling him he should have died.

Zenyatta knew what was happening, even the cause of the panic attack. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing his back and whispering reassuring words to Genji.

"Everything is okay, my student. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." The omnic told Genji, helping him calm down as he repeated this to him.

"I-I'm sorry for w-waking you... I guess I-I just uh... had a bad dream..." Genji said, once his sobs had died down.

Zenyatta stoped hugging Genji and held onto his boyfriends hand instead. "It is quite alright. Would you like to go back to sleep? Or, if you'd rather we can watch a movie together while you calm down some more." The omnic gestured to the TV the pair had in their room.

"A movie sounds nice..."

Zenyatta turned on the TV and put on an animated movie that he knew Genji would enjoy. Halfway through, both gay robots had fallen asleep cuddled up next to each other. Sometimes its nice to have someone there for you.


End file.
